Life Adjustments
by TheMaskedFox123
Summary: A week has passed since Connor arrived at Beacon, and now its time to do actual work! How will Connor manage to cope with work, friends, his girlfriend and all the general shenanigans? Continues from where Enigma From The Forest left off. Filled with humour, references and 4th wall breaking.


**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! After having roughly 2 months break, which was a mix of procrastination, complete lack of inspiration, anime watching and general wasting time, I have returned. It was me checking my emails and seeing that people still favourite story, I wanted to post the latest story to be nice to you. So yeah this is going to be less narrative and more of episodic chapters, filled with references, jokes and 4th wall obliteration. Hope you enjoy it.**

First Lesson:

"Connor wake up!"

A week had past since Connor had entered the school. In that week he had done more than enough to know that his time here would be unusual. Now that the term break had ended though, it would be time to begin real work.

"Hey sleepy head I said wake up," Ruby whispered as she shook Connor violently.

"Wha... What time is it?" Connor said, rubbing his eyes. Whatever time it was, it was definitely too early if Connor was still tired.

"Its 5am, time for lessons" Ruby replied.

"Our first lesson is at 9! Why are you waking me up 4 hours early!" Connor nearly shouted.

"Just be quiet and get dressed" Ruby replied, throwing a shirt at Connor. Knowing there was no use arguing, Connor gave in and got dressed.

15 minutes passed and Connor was dressed. Not before grabbing and downing a glass of his own special Red Bull mixture. Feeling half awake and semi - functional, Connor returned and began talking with Ruby.

"Okay. So why did you make me get up this early?"

"I'm giving you a crash course in Beacon life. This will include remembering the school layout, learning all the teachers names and what they teach, whether they are nice or not and a lot more."

Connor's face dropped.

"You have got to be joking."

Ruby stared back with an unchanged expression.

"Fuuuuu..."

Three and a half hours had passed, although to Connor it felt like three and a half long, boring, years. In that time the other girls had gotten up and started to get ready. They must've knew what Ruby what was going to do as they didn't question it one bit. That or Weiss was still slightly pissed at Connor, Blake thought it would be best not to do anything and Yang was being... well Yang (the former being more likely). As Ruby was explaining yet another point there was a knock on the door.

"So Ozpin - Come in Jaune" Ruby shouted. The door opened to reveal a smartly dressed Jaune. Since he made Ruby stop what she was saying, Jaune was Connor's new favourite person. Which he aptly showed by half tackling half hugging Jaune to the ground.

"Hey Connor what are you doing I haven't exactly been gone for 5 years?!" Jaune asked after taking a second to inhale all of the air forced out of his lungs.

"You have no idea how much you just saved me..." Connor replied sounding as relieved as humanly possible.

"Uhhh?" was Jaune's only response. With the help of Ruby and Yang, Jaune was lifted to his feet. After Connor was pulled off of him first.

"Ha sorry about that Jaune. Ruby was close to literally boring me to death and I got a bit desperate for help" Connor apologised, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Ruby, it was boring to even hear while we were getting ready" Blake chipped in.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Jaune asked sounding as confused as ever.

"I'll tell you later," Ruby replied. "Anyway its half past should we walk down to class?"

Everyone glanced at the clock on the wall, which did say half past. As Jaune went back into his dorm to get the rest of his team, The members of team RWBY plus Connor grabbed what they needed for classes.

"Hey Yang where's my precious?" Ruby asked, albeit not trying to do a Gollum impression.

"Your scythe? Should be under your bed" Yang replied, disappointed with the lack of impression. Ruby reached under her bed and pulled out a scythe. Not _her_ scythe, but a scythe with a long, grey handle and a pattern at the top that looked like an eye. The blade was also strange; it was red on the bottom half and black on the top with a zig - zag in the middle where the colours met.

"What the...?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hey Maka let's go, got we need to go get Jack the Ripper's soul. Wait your not Maka? Who the hell are you?" The Scythe said.

"Who are you? Your the one under my bed?" Ruby shouted, sounding like her personal space had been violated, which it kind of was.

"I'm Soul" the newly identified scythe said. At this, Jaune and the rest of his team wandered in.

"What's all the trouble we heard outside? Oh hey there Soul" Ren said, surprising pretty much everyone.

"Oh hey Ren, do you know these guys?" Soul replied.

"Yeah they're my friends, looks like you've got the wrong franchise."

"Ugh again? Hey sweet cheeks, put me back under the bed, look away for a sec and look back and your scythe should be there. Ren talk to you later kay?"

"Yeah talk later. Tell Maka I said hi will ya? And Tsubaki."

"No problem. Can you put me under now?"

"Uhh okay?" Ruby said, feeling as confused as possible. So as Soul asked, she put him back under her bed and looked away.

"Ren. How and why the hell do you know who that was?!" Ruby practically shouted, still confused.

"Its a long story, I'll explain later when I have time. Now we have to get to classes." Ren replied while pointing towards the clock, which now read ten to nine.

"Ahh crap" the group chorused. It takes roughly 15 minutes the get across the school to where their classes were. Ruby took a second grab her scythe, which was actually there now, and ran. The other 8 following suit.

"Hey wait! I don't know where I'm going..." Connor shouted after the group but just trailed off at the end, forgetting everything that Ruby had taught him in the morning. Breaking into a full sprint, Connor ran to catch up with the group.

He managed to catch up with most of the group easily but Ruby and Blake were still ahead of him. Forcing every ounce of strength into his legs, he managed to get along side the two girls. Just.

"Hu - how?" Connor said, in between large gulps of air.

"The speed? Me: Semblance. Blake I have no idea." Ruby replied, not even breaking a sweat.

"Intense training, aura and being a faunus helps." Blake added.

Connor tried to respond, but he couldn't form a single word through his breathing. Deciding to drop back a bit to give his heart and lungs a rest, he joined the others. At the front of the 'normal' running group were Ren and Jaune.

Catching his breath, Connor asked"Ren. One: Who the hell was that scythe thing? Two: How do you know him?"

"Well one, it was this guy I know called Soul. If you've seen the anime Soul Eater then you'll know who it is. And two, wormholes exist in this universe that allow people to transverse between different anime franchises. Its actually fun talking to characters from different universes" Ren replied, sounding like he knew exactly what was happening.

"Bullshit" Connor didn't believe it one bit.

"Yeah I know, the real reason is that TMF is just a lazy fuck and wants to fit in a tonne of references but can't be bothered writing a full story with all the different characters. I actually find it quite funny" Ren stated.

* * *

><p>Me: Uhh Ren, you do know I can put you in a maids costume again like in Weiss Reacts?<p>

Ren: Hey! I was being nice to you! I don't want guys saying they'd "tap me"... And don't deny that your lazy.

Me: Yeah I know, just messin' with you. And yeah I'm unbelievably lazy.

Ren: So what do you think of Volume 2 so far?

Me: Two words: Turkey. Gauntlets.

Ren: I knew you'd love it, anyway back to the story?

Me: Yeah okay. Oh and I'm actually using that wormhole idea because its theoretically possible according to science.

Ren: Fair enough I suppose.

* * *

><p>Walking into their lesson exactly on time. Well, the word "walking" is used, but it was more of a cluster of humans bursting through the doors at full speed, alerting the full class. Luckily enough, it was Professor Port's class. And since his "favourite student" was in the mass of people hurtling through the door, he let it slide. They all took the remaining seats, Connor deciding to tag along with team RWBY instead o, partly because he was put with team RWBY, mainly because he could get a seat next to Velvet if Yang decided to move up slightly. Yang instantly noticed thisf JNPR and, being Yang, made a point of showing it off.<p>

"First lesson and your next to your girlfriend! Lucky man" Yang said, loud enough for the _entire room_ to hear. Connor's response was a simple stare, a mix of happiness from the joke and general "ughh" from having to deal with everyone asking him about it.

"Miss Xiao Long, please sit down, but thank you for reminding me. Class; today we have a new student named Connor. Would you like to the front and introduce yourself?" Prof. Port announced in a remarkably deep voice. Even though Connor hated introductions, he had no choice. After walking down the steps to the front, Connor turned to face the whole class. Roughly 50 or 60 in total if an estimate was needed.

"Hey. Uhh I'm Connor. I joined here in the week off so some of you have probably seen me already. Anything you want to know?" Connor felt weird talking to a large group like this. It was impossible to pinpoint the feeling but it felt unusual.

"Are you dating Velvet?" A few random people shouted out. Turning slightly crimson and quickly glancing at Yang and Velvet, Connor answered "Yang I swear - Yes me and Velvet are dating."

A chorus of "ooohs" and whistles filled the room.

"Have you two ever done it?" Someone shouted from the crowd. It was a male voice so it couldn't have been the blonde brawler up to her usual tricks.

"Now children, that is not an appropriate question for a classroom!" Port said before Connor had chance to begin to answer the question.

Truth be told, Connor and Velvet had never actually done anything of a promiscuous nature. Although they were comfortable talking about it and making slightly sexual jokes, such as the usual "that's what she said" and "Bow chicka wa wow" whenever a double entendre was muttered. It was nice to have a relaxed atmosphere where anything could be said and it wouldn't have been taken in the wrong way. Its rare to find a girl like this. And Connor had found the best.

People asked a few of the usual questions, along the lines of where do you come from and what do you like. After answering a few Connor returned to his seat. Playfully punching Yang in the arm for what she had caused. He turned to look at Port, since this was a lesson after all.

"Now that is over, I shall regale you with a tale of a true Huntsman and his heroic acts. Who is the Huntsman you ask? Why, it is non other than me!" The Professor began. Connor began to remember what Ruby had said about Port earlier this morning, more specifically how boring his stories actually were. Connor turned to Velvet and whispered

"How long do his stories usually last?"

"Most of the time they take up the full lesson" Velvet replied, still slightly blushing from earlier.

"Well maybe we could talk to each other quietly and make Ports' story less boring" Connor said with a sly wink. Velvet blushed even more, and with that, the lesson drifted on, wasting the minutes of the day.

Little did the cute couple know, there was another person reading the notes being passed back and forth. A certain short, Black haired teenager with green eyes that were held just above rather large dark circles. This probably meant she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Damn that guy is hot, why didn't he fall for me? I'm much more cuter than her. At least she isn't the usual slutty type. I'll have to go shopping with Yuu - chan again to get some more cute clothes to attract more boys" she thought while tapping away at her phone, 'Ugh I guess I'll just sit here and lament life. I mean; No matter how I look at it, its your guys' fault I'm not popular"

**A/N: Did you enjoy that? I hope you did. So I gave Ren 4th wall breaking abilities because of all the characters, he seems like he'd be the best suited for it. If I got the maids costume reference wrong then I'm sorry, its been ages since I've read Weiss Reacts and I'm almost certain it was right. R&R if you enjoyed? I'd really like some feedback so I can make this story better for you guys. Or if you just want to suggest stuff for later chapters I'll happily take it all on board. Catch you on the flip - side - TMF **


End file.
